Undead Nation
by Losing-Heartachex
Summary: Prussia's dead, and has been dead for almost three months. What happens when England is the only one that can see him?-PrUK  Rated T for Language and maybe violence in the future


'_Journal Entry 1. November 3__rd__, 7:24 a.m._

_So, I decided to have a journal, track down things in my life for when I die. Even though some things are to depressing to look back on. The name's Gilbert Beilschmidt, you might know me better as Prussia. But lately, it seems as if I'm not the same nation I used to be. People have been ignoring me, stopping in their tracks whenever I tried to talk to them. Sortta like they'd seen a ghost or something. Oh well, I'll write more later when I have time. I gotta get to school._

_-Stayin' Awesome, Gil.'_

Gilbert walked among the empty hallways of the senior classes. Nobody looking out the classroom windows when he walked by. Which was weird considering that was a normal reaction for kids to make when someone walked by.

The albino was now in his senior year of high school. His younger brother, Ludwig, just became known as Germany a week or two into the school year. He's a junior, but yet, oddly enough his brother doesn't seem to notice his older sibling much anymore either.

Prussia didn't see the point of really coming to school anymore. The teachers marked him absent even though he was sitting in his seat the whole time, nobody talked to him, when he did something bad nobody notices. It was just dull now. The teen continued to walk down the empty hallways. His sneakers squeaking against the freshly polished floor. He got to the front door of the school, the albino's pale hand pushing the lever open. He walked out of the school, feeling a chill through his body from the crisp fall air. He shuddered as his hands grasped the hood of his bright red jacket, throwing the hood up which covered his shining silver hair. The teen sighed, which caused his breath to freeze in the air. His breath turning into a white cloud. He wondered if there was anyone he could turn to for help on his current identity...

Austria

The Prussian quickly ran in the direction of his friend's house, getting there in a time span of about five minutes. Being in track for three years of his life did come in handy sometimes huh? He knocked on the Austrian's door, hoping he'd answer.

Roderich was inside his house, writing a new instrumental song for the company he worked for. He graduated a year ago and already was apart of a huge instrumental company. He had his own CD's and everything. The Austrian's fingers slipped on the keys he was playing, messing up the rhythm he had going, which made him cringe. Roderich stood up, screeching the stool in front of the piano as he got up, walking over to the door.

"Who's there?" he asked through the door, not opening it. "It's me" Gilbert responded through the other side, hoping he got a reply from his 'friend'. There was a long pause. The Austrian looked through the peep hole in his door before un-locking his door and opening it. He looked around. "...Is this a joke of some sort?" he asked, furrowing his brows as his eyes continued to scan the premises.

"Uhhh...No? What's up with you Roddy I'm standing right in front of ya!" The Prussian exclaimed, confused. The albino waved his pale hand in front of the Austrian's face mindlessly. Roderich shaking his head quickly and blinking a few times. "...Come inside?" he questioned himself as he left the door open, walking back inside of his house. Prussia walked in behind the other nation, closing the door behind him. Receiving a yelp from the Austrian.

"Woah woah what?" Gilbert jumped, waving his hands as if he were a crazy man. "Gilbert? You're Alive?" Austria yelled in shock, staring at the Prussian. "Of corse I'm alive dumcofft! Damn where have you been?" he asked, shaking his head. "But-...but you died! Two months ago!" Roderich yelled in disbelief. "Well I'm obviously not dead if I'm standing right in your face Roddy" Gilbert rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No! You got terribly ill and died! Two months ago! How do you not remember?" the dark haired man asked. "Causeee I'm not dead...I'm right here. I'm too awesome to die, didn't we have this conversation years ago Rod?" he asked, snickering in the 'kesesese' he always snickered. "This isn't something to be joking about Gilbert! You went to the hospital half-way through September and died there not even two weeks after. Ever sense then all of us have been feeling your presence every now and agai- Why am I even telling you this you aren't real!" He ran his fingers through his dark brown hair, stressing out from the fact his 'friend' was in the same room as him.

"Wait wait wait just a sec...go on I want to hear the end of this" Gilbert stated, starting to actually piece things together in his head. "The last person you saw before you died was your younger brother, ever sense you died he became Germany and hasn't even bothered to visit your gra-" he was cut off by the silver haired teen, "hold it!..grave?..so I really am dead?" he asked. "Yes that's what I've been trying to tell you Gilbert.." the Austrian responded, frowning.

–Cliffhanger–


End file.
